parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jew! Save My Life
Jew! Save My Life (Translated in Finnish: Juutalainen! Tallenna elämäni) is a 2018 American stop motion romantic comedy film. Starring the voice talents of Thomas Jackson, Jesse P. Jackson, Sarah Michelle Jackson, Susan Jackson, Scarlett Jackson, William Jackson, Shia Jackson, Terrence T. Jackson and Justin Jackson. Plot Batman is enjoying a fair when Starfire is suddenly abducted by Phantasm. While scavenging for food, Robin enters the Phantasm's cave of Phantasm, who has a wagon full of supervillain food taken from a nearby rest stop. Robin accidentally wakes Phantasm from his hibernation, and in a race to escape, causes the stash to roll out onto the nearby highway, get run over and rescues Starfire. To avoid being killed himself, Robin promises Phantasm that she will completely replace the stash within the week. Starfire heads towards a recently built by Titans Tower in Gotham City by Robin. Starfire takes him to the EDAG's underwater headquarters, where its director, Silas Nelson, asks Robin to assist its agents in their efforts to track down the perpetrator and the missing mutagen. Robin refuses, preferring to concentrate on his new venture of producing bottled jellies and the responsibilities of being a father to his adopted daughter. Before he leaves, Starfire admits she was impressed by his work as a villain and gives her namecard to Robin, urging him to contact her if he changes his mind. Upon returning to his lab, Robin discovers that his Scooby-run production line churned out an awful-tasting jelly. Robin contacts Starfire and takes on the task of recovering the stolen mutagen. The PX-41's distinct chemical signature narrows the search to the confines of The Paradise shopping mall. Robin works undercover as the owner of a cupcake shop in that mall with Starfire being assigned as his partner. He suspects one of the owners of a restaurant, named Joker, and his hammer lady, Harley Quinn. Harley supposedly met his fiery demise after body-strapping TNT and riding a shark into an active volcano. Starfire and Robin then decide to break into his restaurant and narrowly escape from being caught, but find nothing to attach Joker to the crime. While the team is having more progress investigating wig merchant Floyd E. Eagle, Larry begins to develop a crush on Joker's son, Bat-Mite, to Batman's frustration. The whole family is invited to Joker's Cinco de Mayo party at his mansion where Batman's over-protectiveness of his daughter, Batgirl leads him to make baseless wild accusations to the EDAG about Joker, Harley, Penguin, Two-Face and Phantasm, which are scoffed at. Later that day, a determined matchmaking neighbour, Jillian, sets a reluctant Robin up on a date with her rude and superficial friend Shannon. During the date, Shannon discovers Robin's wig and threatens to humiliate him, but Starfire saves him by shooting her with a Mild Moose Tranquilizer Dart. They take Shannon home and Robin falls in love with Starfire. When he arrives at the mall the next day, the EDAG arrests Floyd Eagle-san, who protests vehemently that he was framed, after the AVL team uncovers the empty mutagen jar in his shop. The Chief of AVL tells Gru that the case is now closed and that Starfire will transferred to the EDAG's Australian branch. Robin, unable to muster the courage to ask Starfire out despite deliberating for a long time, incinerates his telephone out of frustration. The family then goes to Phantasm's party. Robin follows Phantasm and discovers that he was correct about Phantasm. Robin also discovers that Batman has been working for Joker and that the duo has been capturing and mutating some of the superheroes into the same birds-monsters as the serum creates. Phantasm offers Robin a chance to conquer the world, but Robin makes his excuses and hastily leaves with the son. Batgirl has also broken up with Bat-Mite as he became interested in another girl. Batman tells Batgirl he stinks. For breaking her heart, Robin encases him in a block of ice with his freeze-ray. Starfire, while in the plane bound for Australia, realizes that she wants to be with Robin, and jumps out to hang-glide to the party. Joker discovers who she is, after his chicken retrieves her EDAG ID badge from her purse, and captures her. Batman calls Robin to tell him that Starfire has been captured. Robin disguises two of his superheroes in purple paint, which escort his "captured" self into the Joker's compound in a rescue attempt. Robin manages to restore the superheroes who are under Randall attempts to kill Sulley doubles up in pain, Robin injects him with the shrinking potion, severely disfiguring him, and as a result he runs away using a tricycle. While attempting to do so, Eduardo's pet chicken triggers the launch remote, Robin says "I really hate that chicken.", and sends the pair flying towards the lava-spewing volcano where Sulley killed by bees. While on the rocket, Starfire accepts Robin's date invitation before the pair dives into the safety of the ocean, just seconds before the rocket explodes. One hundred and forty-seven dates later, the two are married finally have a son, Larry. Batman close with a rendition of "Y.M.C.A" and "I Swear" (mistakenly sung as "Underwear") while the family dances. During the credits, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Larry are seen trying to audition for the upcoming Jew! Save My Life 2, but a black wall showing the credits keeps falling and blocking their way. He fails and falls out of the black wall with Cyborg and Larry. Voice Cast * Thomas Jackson - Batman, Joker, Cyborg * Jesse P. Jackson - Robin * Sarah Michelle Jackson - Starfire * Terrence T. Jackson - Phantasm, Two-Face * Susan Jackson - Harley Quinn * Scarlett Jackson - Batgirl * William Jackson - Penguin * Shia Jackson - Larry * Justin Jackson - Bat-Mite Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Stop Motion Category:Upcoming 2018